


Sorry

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Vampire Mark, human jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark growled angrily, tugging at his own hair harshly in frustration to prevent himself from breaking something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

 

Mark growled angrily, tugging at his own hair harshly in frustration to prevent himself from breaking something.

He was an idiot, he’d been careless, and now he’d screwed everything up. Things had been going well, _finally_ , after weeks of pining. And now he’d gone and screwed all his chances of getting Park Jinyoung to return his feelings.

Feeling his anger slowly beginning to simmer down to regret, Mark stopped his pacing and plopped down on his sofa, groaning as he massaged his temples.

Things had genuinely been going well. He had finally asked out the cute waiter at the coffee shop after weeks of frequenting and small talk. He’d asked Jinyoung if he wanted to catch a movie after his shift, he had agreed, and they totally hit it off. They weren’t even official yet, but Mark had been hoping to make it so after ten or so dates.

There were no words to describe the man. He was adorable and the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed was to die for, but his masculinity was not to be denied either. That time they went to the club? Umphhhhh. And that was only physically.

Jinyoung had such a bright and inclusive personality. People were often intimidated by Mark at first, or felt he was haughty and cold just because he was a bit shy around strangers. But not Jinyoung. Somehow, he’d managed to coax Mark out of his shell almost immediately with small talk about the weather. Mark felt no pressure when he was around Jinyoung, able to be completely relaxed. He never had to worry about what to say next or how to impress the other. Their interaction was natural, unforced, and easy.

And that was what had drawn Mark to Jinyoung. For once it wasn’t about his scent– not that his scent wasn’t sweet and not that Mark didn’t crave that pulsing essence beneath his skin either. It was just the first time something else had captured his interest first in a love interest. Instead, Mark found Jinyoung’s scent to grow sweeter and sweeter as time passed, increasing directly with Mark’s affection for the human.

But of course, he had to screw up.

In his defense, he hadn’t been stupid enough to do it anywhere near any location where he and Jinyoung frequented. It was in an alleyway behind some random restaurant in Hongdae. It was sheer dumb luck that Jinyoung had to pass by and see him sucking on some random chick’s neck.

Jinyoung hadn’t even realized the truth at that point; all he could see from his vantage point was that Mark had his mouth glued to the girl’s neck and the girl was groaning. But it was enough for him to yell “Bastard!” and run away.

But Mark was vampire, so catching up to Jinyoung was easy. He had no plan, no idea what he was going to say. The only thing he knew was that he couldn’t let Jinyoung leave like that, he couldn’t let that hurt and betrayed look stay on his face because of him.

But what else could he say to convince Jinyoung he wasn’t cheating on him except come out with the truth?

The moment he bared his fangs Jinyoung had screamed, scrambling backwards as he yelled at him to stay away. Nearly begging as he fled.

Mark shouldn’t have let him get away, and wouldn’t have under any other circumstance.

But the sheer terror on Jinyoung’s face had kept him rooted to his spot.

Jinyoung was _afraid_ of him.

The realization was like a physical blow. Jinyoung was scared of him. Jinyoung probably thought he was a monster, and never ever wanted to see him again.

Which led Mark to his current predicament of pacing all over his apartment agonizing over the situation while trying his best not to break something. The downside of superhuman strength? He probably couldn’t even sob into his pillow without shredding his entire bed. And that was if he _could_ sob.

He didn’t want to give up like this, but he couldn’t imagine facing the fear in Jinyoung’s eyes again. To be fair, he wasn’t planning on hiding the fact he was a vampire for forever, but he hadn’t counted on being found out so soon.

Mark sighed dejectedly, looking over at his clock. 5 AM. More often than not, not needing sleep was convenient, but occasionally it would seem like a curse, especially waiting for time to pass.

Mark stood, walking slowly to his dresser. On top of it, was a Polaroid, taken just four days prior.

As he stared down at Jinyoung’s broad smile, he made his decision.

He was not going to give up so easily.

~~

He cornered Jinyoung after his shift at the coffee shop. The moment no one was looking, he’d grabbed Jinyoung by the wrist to drag him into a deserted corner of an alleyway. Naturally, Jinyoung had been disoriented at first, but the moment he regained his bearings the panicked look in his eyes returned.

“Mark! I, please don’t, I didn’t tell anyone I promise! Just please…” Jinyoung begged as he backed himself against the wall, eyes flitting around for a way out desperately.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Mark tried to reassure him, voice soft as he forced himself to keep his distance. He clenched his teeth as he watched Jinyoung tremble, knees almost giving out. His words did absolutely nothing to soothe him.

“Please, Mark, please…I won’t tell anyone what I saw, okay? And I really didn’t tell anyone…”

Jinyoung continued, a hopelessness now beginning to seep into his voice as he realized there was no way around Mark.

Mark made a pained expression at Jinyoung’s words.

“Jinyoungie, really, please don’t be afraid of me,” Mark was nearly begging himself, voice imploring as he automatically took a step closer to Jinyoung. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“NO! Stop! Don’t come closer!” Jinyoung thrust his hands out in front of him as defense, arms shaking. “You…you drank that girl’s blood! You hurt _her_!”

Mark flinched. He could hear the unvoiced accusation.

_You’re a monster._

And, technically, it was true. Jinyoung was right. Mark swallowed, slowly edging backwards as he stepped aside.

“You can go.” Mark’s voice was a soft as whisper and his heart would’ve shattered at the hope on Jinyoung’s face. Would’ve, because his heart had stopped long ago. Instead, a dull ache settled in his chest.

Jinyoung eyed the opening Mark gave him somewhat suspiciously, but soon he’d pushed off the wall and dashed away.

“But I’ve never killed.” Mark couldn’t help whispering as Jinyoung flew past him, sighing as he inhaled the vestiges of his scent.

~~

Mark laid sprawled out on the rooftop of his apartment building, glaring up at the twinkling stars that seemed to be mocking him.

So the first time, he hadn’t felt hurt. Not really. It was understandable that Jinyoung would be scared; it wasn’t every day that your kinda-boyfriend revealed that he was a vampire and you just caught him sucking blood out of somebody. He didn’t get a chance to explain, so it was normal for Jinyoung to assume the worst. But the second time Mark couldn’t help the feeling of being wronged and indignation welling up inside him. Jinyoung hadn’t even given a chance to explain, and the terror in his eyes wounded Mark much more deeply. He’d thought that after all the time they spent together, after all the laughs they shared and the undeniable mutual attraction, Jinyoung would at least give the benefit of the doubt, seeing as he’d never, ever showed any signs of wanting to hurt him.

Jinyoung’s lack of faith in him stung.

But, in retrospection, Mark grudgingly admitted that maybe dragging Jinyoung into a deserted back alley forcefully when he was already scared of him probably hadn’t been the smartest course of action to ease Jinyoung’s anxiety.

Thinking about what had transpired earlier, Mark winced.

Okay, yeah, definitely not the smartest thing to do if he didn’t want Jinyoung to panic. It’d probably seemed like he was taking him somewhere to silence him and suck him dry.

Mark sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the night breeze ruffle his hair.

He’d try one more time. If not for the sake of their failing relationship, then for the sake of at least apologizing for scaring him.

~~

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Mark asked, concerned. “He always works this shift.”

The good-looking-but-obviously-not-Jinyoung waiter shrugged.

“Dunno. Apparently he called in yesterday and asked for his schedule to be changed.”

“Can you tell me what his new shift is?” Mark asked hopefully.

The guy, his nametag read Jackson, shook his head.

“Sorry man. Can’t do that, against policy or whatever.”

Mark nodded and thanked him politely, gut clenching.

So now Jinyoung was avoiding him too.

He ordered an Americano out of courtesy but immediately tossed it into the trash outside.

Well then. Seems like he wouldn’t even be able to apologize.

Mark kicked a stray pebble in frustration, but something to his left caught his attention.

It was a small flower shop, with a brightly painted promotional sign on the outside.

_Special occasion? A surprise? Secret confession? Or apology?_

_Send FLOWERS and a personalized CARD, we do DELIVERIES!_

Mark stared for a few seconds longer, finally choosing to enter.

He’d try one last time.

~~

Jinyoung apologized profusely to the costumer, handing her a voucher for a free drink the next time she visited in compensation for messing up her order. As soon as she left he slumped against the counter, rubbing his temples tiredly.

“You okay man? You’ve been out of it all week.” Jackson nudged him with his elbow.

“Yeah…no…I don’t know.” Jinyoung confessed.

Truthfully, he was starting to feel a bit bad for how he reacted to Mark. The more he thought about it, the more he began to doubt the legitimacy of his reaction. Mark clearly had him, not once but twice, but both times he let him go. Jinyoung had seen him move; there was no way he could’ve got away if Mark didn’t let him.

But still, he was a vampire. Jinyoung still wasn’t sure if he’d fully wrapped his mind around the fact. Mark, the guy he was hoping would soon become his boyfriend, _drank human blood for sustenance_. He saw that with his own eyes, and even the memory of it made him shiver.

_“But I’ve never killed.”_

That last, whispered sentence had been replaying in Jinyoung’s mind constantly. He wasn’t sure if he believed it, but he found himself wanting to believe.

Because frankly, Jinyoung missed Mark. He missed his calm assurance and his quiet, focused attentiveness to Jinyoung’s every move. He missed the shy laugh that only he managed to pull out of Mark on a regular basis, and missed even more his loud, uncontrollable laughter that he only shared with Jinyoung.

He missed the way Mark’s smiling eyes would focus on him and him only, hanging off of every word he said no matter how ridiculous or unimportant.

“Hey, man, maybe you should just take the day off,” Jackson suggested, concerned as Jinyoung didn’t elaborate. Usually he could never get the guy to shut up, so his silence was beginning to scare him.

Jinyoung shook his head. “Nah. I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Jackson said skeptically. Remembering something, he suddenly grinned.

“Hey, I almost forgot!” Jackson exclaimed, clapping a hand to his forehead. “A delivery came for you this morning, I’ll go grab it! I bet it’ll make ya feel better,” he winked as he ducked out to the staff room.

Jackson returned with a bouquet of blue flowers, thrusting them immediately into Jinyoung’s chest.

“There’s a card, too. How about you head back so you can read it in peace, I’ll cover for ya,” he grinned, shoving a bewildered Jinyoung back into their tiny staff room.

Jinyoung gently set the bouquet down on the table, first reaching for the tag that identified the flowers.

~ _Hyacinths. Flowers of apology, truth, and sincerity.~_

Jinyoung’s heart suddenly picked up.

Slowly, he reached for the card, hand shaking slightly as he opened it to reveal the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Jinyoungie,_

_I hope it’s ok if I still call you that? Anyways…I guess I wanted to apologize for scaring you. I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to explain but I can understand, I placed you in a very uncomfortable position. I never meant for you to find out that way._

_But I also want to say that everything I said before was true. I like you. A lot. And I never, ever even thought of hurting you. I know that’s what ended up happening though…so I’m sorry. But I hope you can understand me as well…confessing that you’re a vampire isn’t something easy to do, especially to someone who you want to impress. I didn’t want to lose you._

_I won’t deny that it will hurt if you never want to see me again, but I guess I understand too. But I hope you’ll at least give me the opportunity to explain in person. If anything, for the fun times we’ve had together._

_I’ll be at the park tomorrow at three. I hope I’ll see you there._

_~Mark_

Jinyoung was gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he set the card down, stomach flipping as a flood of emotions filled him.

Relief. Hesitancy. Happiness.

And guilt.

The letter had been very apologetic, but it couldn’t hide the underlying pain. Jinyoung could tell Mark was hurting just as much as him, if not more.

Jinyoung gingerly picked up the flowers, staring down at the delicate blue petals.

~~

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

It took all of Mark’s self to control to keep his pacing to a normal human speed. If his heart still beat, it surely would be jumping out of his chest at this point.

It was only five minutes past three, but with each passing second Mark could feel hope slipping away.

When he heard the pounding sound of running feet approaching from behind, Mark spun around much too fast to be possible but he didn’t even care.

He was greeted with the beautiful sight of a panting Jinyoung, face flushed from the exertion and Mark could practically feel the thrumming of life from below his skin.

Jinyoung scratched his head sheepishly, offering a bouquet of very familiar blue flowers as he cocked his head with a shy grin.

“Sorry?”

 

 


End file.
